Digimon heros
by LightandDarkness94
Summary: 4 kids brought together by fate have to work to gether to save the digital world.....will they succeed. Plz review.
1. Introducing the digidestined

They say fate is a funny thing. Unexpected, unpredictable and unforseen. Who would ever have guessed that four very different children would one day log on to their computers and have their lives changed forever.

The first of these four kids was David baker. He was 14 years old, and lived in Montgomery, Alabama He had black hair and blue eyes, he was about an average height. David had one true love and that was T.V, this strange fasicination began when he was merely an the age of 11 David's parents had separated which had a profound effect on him, these events caused him to mature more quickly than nature intended and as a result of this he got interested in shows like House and CSI. David's philosophy remains that if anything has a screen it interests him.

The second is Natalie Clark. She was 16 years old, and lives in Taylorsville, Utha. She was a girl of simple taste. An average teenage girl who liked to wear make-up and hang out with her friends at the mall. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was considerably tall. At first she had a certain passion for dolls as all girls do at some point but by the time she was 10 her true colours were shown when she won tons of awards for Sciene and technology, her nother thinks she got this gift from her great grandather...... Izzy Izumi . Natalie has a great curiousity and has a affinity to find out how things work.

The third was Andrew Cooper. He was a 16 year old boy, and lives in Toledo, Ohio. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was just a fraction taller than Natalie. He too was an average kid who had many pasions and interests however school wasnt one of them. The thing he loved most was football. Hewas a player of great skill and talent and was the star of his school's team but he didnt let it interupt his daily life. This knack of football began when he was 7 and his dad taught him how to play, he was in his father's words a 'natural' and he remembers how proud his dad waswhen they won their first game. Andrew also loved to play computer games and socialize.

The last of these kids was Timothy Smith. He was the youngest of out them all at 10 years old, he lives in New York city. He has black hair and hazel eyes and was also the shortest of the group. Being only 10 years old Timothy has just recently discovered his one true calling in life, whihc is music. He himself is an incredible pianist and is now trying to learn guitar. He was influenced by listening to heart warming lyrics of some of his father's old Beatles records and the rest as they say is history.

Now these 4 complete strangers will come together in a world filled with creatures beyond their wildest imaginations. But the question still remains,

Can they work together to survive?

Will they overcome obstacles which stand against them?

Well they will have to if they plan to return home strange and wonderous world they have been thrust into.


	2. Enter the digital world

"Where am I?" thought Andrew as he opened his eyes. "What is this place?...how did I get here?". Good question indeed, Andrew had entered a totally different world. "This place is beautiful."...This was obvious, Before Andrews eyes was nothing but a field of green grass, flowers and trees.

"Good, your awake." said a voice from nearby.

Andrew got up and turned around to see that the voice had come from a creature standing behind him. The creature was covered in blue fur except for its face and stomach which was white. It also had a "v" on its forehead in yellow.

"Who are you?....What the hell are you?"

"I'm Veemon"

"What Mon....?"

"Veemon, I'm a Digimon"

"A Digimon....?" Said Andrew still lost in search for more humans. He looked around for other but couldn't see anyone.

"Are there any other humans here?" Andrew asked with a frightened tone in his voice.

Veemon gave Andrew a strange look and said "follow me."

Veemon lead Andrew to a temple not far from where he had appeared in the digital world. Once Andrew entered the temple he found 3 other kids inside, one girl who was wearing a pair of reading glasses, a striped yellow and pink top with navy blue jeans. And two guys, one in black jeans and a blue T-shirt with 'Don't mess with me' written across his shirt. The other on was wearing brown shorts with a yellow jacket.

"Who are you guys?" Andrew asked the 3 kids in the temple.

At that moment, the girl walked forward and look at Andrew with a smile. "My name is Natalie...Natalie Clark, And this is Patamon." Natalie finished pointing at the small orange bat-like creature, it had big blue eyes and a white under belly. Patamon then flew in front of Natalie and sat neat her feet.

Next, the boy in the blue shirt turned towards Andrew and said "My name is David baker...and this is Tentomon" Just as he said this a pink bug with purple eyes and blue horn like lumps on its wings came flying and was hovering in the air near where David was standing.

Lastly, the young boy in shorts came up and said "Hi, my name is......Timothy smith...but you can call me Tim, And this is Elecmon." At that moment a small red frog like creature with blue stripes and what seemed like tail feathers crawled next to Tim's feet.

Natalie continued the interrogation.

"Who are you?"

"Who me??? I'm Andrew...Andrew cooper....and this is Veemon." Andrew answered the question point at Veemon who was standing in front of him.

Once everyone finished their introductions, The real question arose. "Where are we?..and what are we doing here?" David asked, But no one knew the answer to this, Not even the Digimon knew why they were here.

"The last thing I remember was that I was playing Dino's rumble online, when I got an e-mail on my computer...the next thing I know, I wake up to find myself here and then I saw Veemon who brought me here."

Tim responded to Andrews statement. "I got an e-mail too."

"Ya me too" said David "it said 'we need you..our word is in danger...your our last hope' then I clicked on the link then I woke up here to find Tentomon....but what did that e-mail mean."

Just as Natalie was about to speak, she was interrupted by a voice. "Welcome to the digital world...please walk forward." The four kids then walk further in to the temple to find four stone tables with a device on each table. Each of the kids picked one up.

"What are these thing?....And what do they do?" Tim asked the others.

Natalie swiftly replied "these are Digivices...my mother told me stories of how her grand father went into a new world called the digital world and fought to save it...I always thought it was just a fairy tale...until now."

Right after Natalie had finished telling the others this story, the temple began to rumble. "whats going on?...." The all quickly ran outside the temple to find that the temple was being attacked by a Snimon, a giant green bug Digimon with two bladed as hands.

"What..another Digimon....looks like this one is a bad guy too...Tentomon go!" said David with a fair bit of confidence.

"Right!!!" replied Tentomon as he flew to fight Snimon, Elecmon and Patamon followed closely behind him.

"Tento shocker" shouted Tentomon as lightning shot out of Tentomon's antenna and hit Snimon, but it had no effect.

"Boom bubble" shouted Patamon as he shot a blast of air towards Snimon but it didn't have any effect on Snimon, Snimon then slashed Elecmon with one of its blades.

"Vee headbutt" shouted Veemon as he charged towards Snimon, doing little damage. Snimon then slashed everyone with one slash and they all fell to the ground.

"Hes too strong!" said David "we cant beat him."

"Andrew.....come with me" said Veemon, after recovering from Snimons slash.

"What....why?"

"Just follow me." said Veemon as he slowly walked further into the temple.

Veemon lead Andrew to the end of the temple it was completely empty except for an egg on a stone table it had a blade sticking out the top of it, with red flames like design and a symbol of the sun carved in the front.

"What is that?" asked Andrew looking at the egg with curiosity.

"It's the Digi egg of courage if the right human comes by it can help us defeat Snimon." replied Veemon. "All u have to do is pick it up and yell "Digi Armor energize" and the Digi vice will work the rest with the Digi egg."

Andrew went up to pick the Digi egg, after he applied a lot of force the egg came off the stone and started to glow.

Back outside the temple Patamon, Tentomon and Elecmon aren't holding off against against Snimon.

"Where's Andrew and Veemon?" Asked Tim. "We need them."

"I'm right here!" yelled Andrew. "And I brought Backup....ready Veemon?" Andrew asked.

"Ready!"

"Now....DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!!" Cried Andrew, The Digi egg of courage started to glow along with his Digi vice...eventually Veemon began to glow as-well.

"Veemon armor Digivolves to......." Veemon and the Digi egg began to merge together into a totally different Digimon.

"Flamedramon........the fire of courage."

A totally new Digimon stood before everyone, it looked just like Veemon but taller and what looked like the Digi egg of courage on his hands, feet and head.

"Wow!" the four of them said simultaneously looking at Flamedramon.

"Now Snimon your finished.." Flamedramon said jumping into the air "Fire rockets" cried Flamedramon, which shot fireballs from Flamedramons hand and hit Snimon which caused Snimon a fair bit a damage, Snimon flew up towards Flamedramon. "Fire rockets!!" shouted Flamedramon again this was enough to defeat Snimon...Snimon was reduced to a stream of data.

Andrews Digivice began to glow...the stream of data left from Snimons defeat was captured by Andrews Digivice .

Flamedramon then turned back into Veemon falling from the sky. Andrew ran up and caught Veemon before he hit the ground.

"How'd I do?" inquired Veemon.

"you did great!" said Andrew as he got up and turned to the others.

The others seemed shocked at what happened to Veemon, More importantly, How did he do it?

After a while of no one talking the silence was finally broken.

"How did u do that?" Natalie asked Andrew with some shock still left in her..

"I used the Digi egg of courage to Digivolve Veemon into Flamedramon."

"Can the rest of our Digimon "Digivolve"?

"Of course we can" said Tentomon "but we need to share your energy to do it....Veemon used another form a Digivolution called "armor Digivolution" only certain Digimon can do it."

"Can any one else here armor Digivolve?" asked David

"we don't know yet we have to find out." replied Elecmon.

"alright then lets move on." said Patamon and Tim second that favor.

"okay then lets move on and find out why we're here" said Andrew as the all walked on into the woods in search of answers.

Else where in the Digital world the four heroes are being watched on a screen.

"They defeated Snimon and found a Digi egg." said one voice

"Its only a matter of time before the unlock the secret of Digivolution" said another voice.

"They wont unlock the secret, not enough to defeat me" said the last voice. "i will send another one of my pawns to deal with them....they wont be able to reach their Digimons full potential."


	3. Shocking suprise

Time has taken it's turn on the four children, they had wondered off into the forbidden woods, there was nothing around then except for the sky above their heads and trees and bushes around them. Only hours had passed since Veemon armor Digivolved into Flamedramon and defeated Snimon. This resulted in Andrew to be a little full of himself.

"Okay, this way I'm sure of it." said Andrew as he lead the rest of the gang through bushes in the woods.

"This is getting us nowhere!" said David.

"Well, when you have a Flamedramon then you can decide where we go!"

"Will you quit it, just because Veemon Digivolved and no one else did, doesn't make you in charge."

"Okay now that's enough!!!" said Natalie. "David don't worry Andrew will come off of it trust me." she whispered to him.

Just at that moment, Tim heard a rustle in the bushes around him. Nothing was found, Tim didn't tell the others but continued walking on. At that very moment a hand came from the bushes and grabbed Tim by the shoulder.

"AHHHHH...HELLPPPPPPP!" Cried Tim. The others quickly turned around to see Tim was face to face with a tall, strong green Digimon. It's mouth was open and it had a wooden club in its hand, Along with some kind symbol on its chest and what seemed like a black skirt.

"HAHA" laughed David, "a Digimon in a skirt."

Tim's Digivice began to glow and revealed a new feature.

"_Ogremon, A champion level Digimon. Attacks with Bone Cudgel"_

"What's this..a Champion huh....well then take this Ogremon." Andrew then pointed his Digivice towards Veemon. "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" cried Andrew.

"Veemon armor Digivolves to...........Flamedramon the fire of courage."

Now before the four heroes stood Flamedramon, Tim's Digivice began to speak again.

"_Flamedramon, (armor Digivolution) champion level Digimon. Attacks with Fire rockets."_

"Now, lets have the two champions face off" said Andrew finally sitting quietly.

Ogremon ran up towards Flamedramon, "bone cudgel!" shouted Ogremon as he tried to hit Flamedramon with his wooden club. Flamedramon jumped out of the way into the air.

"Fire rockets!" shouted Flamedramon shooting fireballs from his hands, only a few hit Ogremon.

"Bone cudgel!" shouted Ogremon as he tried to hit Flamedramon with his club again.

"Tento shocker!" shouted Tentomon as he struck Ogremon's club with the attack.

"Tento shocker!" Shouted Tentomon again this time striking Ogremon with his shock.

"Huh....Flamedramon!!!!" cried Andrew.

"I'm on it....Fire rockets!" Flamedramon shot more fireballs at Ogremon this time finally defeating him on his track.

Ogremon was reduced to a stream of data, like Snimon. Flamedramon then began to glow and let out a stream into Andrews Digivice and Flamedramon turned back into Veemon. Andrew then pointed his Digivice at Ogremon's stream and then the data was captured. Andrew then turned to David.

"What the hell was that about?!!!"

"I was only trying to help."

"I was perfectly capable of defeating Ogremon myself thank you very much!"

"Okay you two break it up!" Said Natalie finally separating the two. "This fighting is going to get us nowhere and David, Andrew's Veemon is the strongest of the four Digimon so I say we let him lead."

"She's right." said Elecmon "Champion level Digimon can be dangerous, we are just rookie level Digimon and we cant fight them and win, so I think its best if Veemon is our defense against Champion level Digimon ."

"Aw now I feel special." said Veemon sarcastically.

"I think we should camp out here it's getting dark." said Tentomon. This was correct as the sun had already set and darkness almost filled the air.

"Okay then lets set up camp." said Tim.

"There is one problem Tim." said Elecmon looking at Tim.

"There is no camping equipment!" said Patamon.

"Oh that's right...so how are we going to sleep." said Natalie as though in stress.

There was silence for a brief period of time as they all looked around for something they could use as tents for the night.

"Look, over here I found something." yelled Patamon from the bushes. Everyone quickly rushed towards where Patamon was.

"What is it Patamon?" asked Natalie.

Patamon then came out of the bushes dragging a really big and heavy bag. David then walked up to Patamon

"What is this...." David then opened the bag and looked to see what was inside. "It's...I don't believe it, its camping equipment." Everyone was bursting with joy as they each grabbed their equipment and set up camp.

Once the camp was set up, three of the children sat around a camp fire and started talking.

"I think we should have one person on look out, After what happened with Tim you never know when a Digimon will attack ." said Natalie looking at Tim who was asleep in his tent.

"Well then you guys go get some shut eye and I'll go on lookout for the night." said Andrew as he got up and walked passed his tent sitting on a rock with Veemon by his side.

"I don't like that guy." said David looking a bit disgusted.

"Well David he is the only one who can Digivolve into the champion level so its better this way." replied Natalie.

"Ya but he is too full of himself, he needs to realize that he cant always fight his battles alone."

"Your right David, it will take time but I know he will realize it soon." Saying this Natalie got up "I'm going to bed now, Can u take the shift after Andrew, It'll give the two of you time to talk and discuss the issue....Goodnight." After saying this to David she then got up and went to her tent for the night.

"Maybe she's right." Thought David. He later got up and went to his tent and went to sleep.

Elsewhere the three voices were heard once again, this time two of the voices are revealed to be Digimon, Demidevimon and Gatomon.

"Lets have some fun here and send another one of the masters captured Digimon to attack the children." Said Demidevimon's voice.

"Hmm....I know the purrrrfect Digimon." Said Gatomon's voice.

Back outside the camp site, Andrew began to think. "I can handle any Digimon that comes my way if I have a champion on my side I cant lose."

After that moment a Digimon came out of the tree.

"What are you?" Andrew said in shock.

The Digimon was Grey and white in some places it looked like a walking bat.

"I don't know what you are but I do know your no match for the champ." Saying this he then cried "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE" Veemon then began to glow.

"Veemon armor Digivolves to...........Flamedramon the fire of courage."

"Hahahah, my master was right, you are full of yourself ." Said the Digimon.

Hearing the Digimon Tim woke up to see that Flamedramon was face to face with another Digimon. Tim's Digivice began to speak again.

"_Vilemon, A champion level Digimon. Attacks with Demon darts."_

After this Tim's Digivice continued to speak.

"_Warning: This Digimon is considered dangerous."_

After hearing this Tim ran to each of the tents and and woke Natalie and David up. David and Natalie then stood behind Andrew.

"What is that thing?" Asked David.

"That's a Vilemon, it's very dangerous." Said Elecmon.

"He only appears in darkness." said Patamon

"Yeah well it's still no match for me, GO FLAMEDRAMON!!!" Said Andrew.

"This is going to be interesting." said Flamedramon flying into the air crying "FIRE ROCKETS!!" Shooting Fireballs at the Vilemon.

Vilemon just let out a snicker and disappeared into the darkness. The fire balls missed and hit the grass.

"What? where did he go?" said Flamedramon as he landed on the ground.

Vilemon appeared in the sky, in the sight of Flamedramon and it shouted "Nightmare shocker!" It shot a beam of black rays that trapped Flamedramon in black rings .

"NOOO!! ARRRGGHHHH!!" said Flamedramon falling to his knees. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ITS TOO PAINFULL!!"

Flamedramon then turned back into Veemon.

"Demon darts!" Cried Vilemon shooting blasts of dark energy at Flamedramon.

"Ah...Tentomon go help Flamedramon!" Said David shouting.

Tentomon flew up and cried "Tento shocker!" this attack clashed with The Demon darts attack .

"I can handle him myself...Don't interfere David." said Andrew

"Vilemon is too strong for Flamedramon, he's down.......I'll help."

"NO! Rookies cant fight champion level Digimon, Plus I can handle him myself."

"You need to understand that you cant fight your battles alone.......we all came together to help one another and that's whats we are going to do…......"

This left Andrew in astonishment.

"......so champion or no champion, I'm here to fight this battle till its end so TENTOMON GO!!!"

At that moment Davids Digivice began to glow.

"Whats going on?" questioned David.

"I feel it, I feel your energy!!" said Tentomon as he began to glow as bright as a star.

"Ahh it's too bright I can't see..." cried Vilemon as Tentomon was shining.

"Tentomon Digivoles toooooooooo...........Kabuterimon!!!!!!!!!"

Before the for children stood a tall four armed insect with insect like wings. It had big legs and it was a metallic blue color. It had a metal helmet with a horn and it had a bug like mouth.

"Wow!!!" said everyone altogether. At that moment Tim's Digivice began to speak again.

"_Kabuterimon, A champion level Digimon. Attacks with Electro shocker."_

"Tentomon Digivolved...Into that thing.....Tentomon's a champion now!!! YES!" said David in excitement. "Now lets get down to business.....GO KABUTERIMON!!!!!!"

Kabuterimon flew towards the fallen Veemon and with its claws it slashed the dark rings around Veemon releasing it from its never ending nightmare.

"Thanks Kabuterimon." said Veemon as he regained the strength to fight. "Andrew I'm ready."

"Right...DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" cried Andrew. Veemon began to Digivolve again.

"Veemon armor Digivolves to..........Flamedramon the fire of courage."

Now Flamedramon and Kabuterimon both stood before Vilemon. Vilemon didn't back down.

"Demon Darts!" cried the Vilemon shooting blasts of dark energy at both Flamedramon and Kabuterimon.

"Not going to work....Fire rockets!" shouted Flamedramon as the blasts from Vilemon clashed with the fire balls from Flamedramon.

"Electro shocker!" shouted Kabuterimon firing a giant blast of electricity at the Vilemon, the blast was too bright for Vilemon to disappear, Vilemon was now Defeated and reduced to a stream of data.

Andrew pointed his Digivice at the Data but the stream Didn't go into Andrew's Digivice, but went into Davids Digivice.

The two Champion level Digimon Then turned back into their rookies Stages.

"Well Andrew, It seems that now there are two champions on our team." said David.

"I guess there are.....you were right...I guess I was a bit full of myself." replied Andrew.

"Yes you were."

"But one thing is for sure."

"Whats that?"

"Flamedramon is better!" Said Andrew as he ran away from everyone and found a way out side the woods.

"Hey get back here, Kabuterimon is better!" Said David chasing Andrew.

Natalie and Tim just laughed and followed both of them out of the woods, to travel to their next destination.


End file.
